Behind the Pane of Glass
by wbinfinity
Summary: While working on a case home in Virginia, where pairs of close people are abducted together, two of the team members disappear. In an attempt to find them, the rest of the team is constantly contacted by the unsub with various messages. Will they get the team back safe. This takes place two years after Revelations. Rated T for Language, Violence, and some possible Sexual Abuse.
1. The Case that Started it All

**A/N: ****This takes place two years after Revelations. Rated T for Language, Violence, and Mention of Sexual Abuse. This is not Moreid/ but it is based around their brotherly love for one another. ****I am not an amazing writer, but I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if my updates come slow. ****  
**

Chapter 1: The Case that Started it All

**A large room split by a wall, door, and a pane glass**

**Two Days Earlier**

"If you hurt him I will tear you apart. You lay one filthy finger on him and I swear I will kill you."

"Oh, but Derek… the fun is only just beginning."

-o0o-

**Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia**

**8:00 am **

Among the quiet mummers at the coffee machine and the shuffling of papers at desks, Aaron Hotchner's stern voice rang out calling to his team, "Conference room… now!" The members of the BAU team filed in and filled the chairs awaiting the briefing for their next case.

"What we got JJ" Supervisory Special agent, Derek Morgan, broke the silence that settled after everyone was seated. His relaxed voice directed itself at their Communications Liaison Jennifer Jareau.

"Over the last two years, all over Virginia, fourteen bodies have turned up, all two at a time making there seven discoveries total. Each pair of bodies were connected in a personal way, either a couple, siblings, or even best friends." JJ stopped to catch her breath but also to try and sort out and ready herself for what she was about to explain. "Besides there always being two bodies, the way the victims died were also similar. In each pair, both had ligature marks on their wrists and ankles, one was shot in the back of the head, and the other had various evidence of torture."

"OK, so let's get this straight, in each pair, one victim was shot execution style and the other was tortured to death?" Emily Prentiss was the first to speak after JJ's briefing. Her voice hinting to confusing, but never truly being detected. "What would be the point of killing one but torturing the others?"

"Prentiss is right. If they didn't want the another victim why did they abduct the and kill them without really harming them?" Morgan's confusion was noticed by the team but was related to.

"Actually, the coroner for each case stated that the tortured victims died before the ones that were shot." JJ's voice quivered for a slight second because based on the looks given by the rest of the team told JJ that this was going to be a long case. "Um…the first two victims were Alyssa, age 32, and James, 33, Sertas, newlyweds who were abducted from a parking lot outside a Greek restaurant in Stafford, victims three and four were Dave Gradon, 36. and Haden Cambel, 35, who were dating at the time. Abducted from a park, mid-day, in Charlottesville. The fifth and sixth victims were abducted off the sidewalk in Harrisonburg at night. They were Adam Morison, 29 and his younger sister Lilly, 27. Tim, 35, and Samantha, 32, Dickson were the seventh and eighth victims abducted in Strasburg, from a baby store… she was two and a half months pregnant." There was a pain in JJ's eyes that, without even looking, the team knew was there. "At a night club in Leesburg, the ninth and tenth victims, William Skyly, 31, and Chloe Phillips, 29, were abducted and are listed here as best friends. Husband and wife, Dean, 35, and Cassidy, 29, Richards, are the eleventh and twelfth victims who went missing from their home in Arlington."

"In each set of victims, the male was the older and the one who was shot while the females were the ones tortured. There doesn't seem to be any interest in sexual abuse." The agent Rossi's voice was unyielding as the truth from the pages in his file revealed themselves. "What about the last victims?"

"Matthew,28, and Jason, 36, Moore. Jason was older of the older of the two brothers. Disappeared from diner Woodbridge. They were found yesterday. Evidence of sexual assault"

"Why the sudden change in victimology? The wounds are still the same and the younger victim was the one tortured, but why suddenly go after two male victims." Hotch's question matching the one going through all of the team members heads.

"Well considering that there was no evidence sexual assault on any of the victims except the last younger male. Perhaps the reason he kept hunting male and females because it was easier to catch them. It was practice to gain his confidence. I-I…"

"What is it Reid,?" Hotch focused his voice his voice on the youngest member of the team.

"Can I start the geographic profile?" the young genius focused his attention on the images on the screen.

"OK, Reid you start the geographic profile, JJ, Rossi, and I will go talk to some of the victims' families. Prentiss and Morgan, you go and look at the crime scenes. We will meet back here." Hotch's orders rang out clear and the team started to disband.

**Behavioural Analysis Unit, Quantico, Virginia**

**9:45 pm**

"Reid, do you have anything?"

"Almost, Hotch. All of the victims disappeared from where the red dots indicate. They were found half way between the city were one pair disappeared and the city where the next pair would soon disappear from, indicated by the black dots." Reid's hands glided over the map attached to the white board as he spoke. "Now if we connect the dots in order, it creates a semi-circle… right around us."


	2. The Morgue the Merrier

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. I was busy and also having trouble finishing the chapter. I hope you enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Morgue the Merrier

"So your telling me that this unsub was surrounding us?"

"Technically no because it was not fully around, but the unsub seemed to be directly focused on the BAU." Reid's intellect, as always was paying off, but what this all meant, they weren't sure.

"Hey Hotch, you want me to call Garcia and get her going on something." Morgan voice inserted itself seconds after Reid stopped talking.

"We don't have enough of anything to give her yet,"

"Prentiss is right, what is there that we can give her yet." Hotch's voice quivered for only a second at the thought of not being able to solve this case. "Keep working, I'm going to make some calls to see if there are families willing to talk to us yet." The agents were scattered in the bullpen and conference room trying to uncover anything they may have missed. They continued like this for hour, even after many other officers and agents in the building went home, leaving mostly them.

**5:00 am**

Most of the team had fallen asleep at their desks with the exception of Reid and Hotch.

"Hotch, can I talk to you for a moment?" Reid's voice trembled slightly but he knew he had no choice but to ask.

"Reid, come in what is it?" Reid entered his leader's office and stood quietly for a moment, willing his knees not to buckle under him. "I see only you and I are left conscious." Even though it seemed like a joke neither laughed, Reid only slightly smiled awkwardly at his boss' attempted joke.

"Well tonight is my… um... last me-me-meeting. I know we're working on the case, but it is my last mandatory one and I was hoping I could go. I mean if you need me on the case I understa-"

"Reid, you can go. I'm obviously going to have to send them home eventually. Everyone will be sent home tonight, but you can leave early if you need to."

"Thanks Hotch." Reid nearly stumbled out of the office feeling weak in the knees. Reid strode to the coffee machine.

"Hey Kid, I'm taking you to celebrate tonight." Morgan slid next to Reid, back against the coffee machine, and he ruffled the geniuses' shaggy hair.

"Wait, why?" the confusion on Reid's face fused with the smile that appeared as Morgan toyed with his hair.

"I knew before you even told Hotch. Tonight I'm going to pick you up from your meeting and we're going to hit a bar or something."

"I don't think I really want to do that." Reid face hung low as he walked back to his desk, knowing and N/A meeting wasn't really something to celebrate over.

"Reid, you have to options, willingly come hang with me, or I'll tell my Baby Girl who will force you out. Your choice." Morgan's eyebrows raised expecting an answer

"…Fine, but do we have to go to a bar? Can't we just go to a diner or rent a movie?" Reid was never one for the bar scene and Morgan knew this.

"Ok Pretty Boy, whatever you say." Morgan's voice was soft but firm; he smiled as he leaned on his friends desk watching him mix in the large amounts of sugar that always accompanied his smaller amount of coffee. Morgan stood and started back to his desk, nudging Emily on the way to wake her up. "Come on Prentiss, we got a job to do."

"Coffee, need coffee," Prentiss lifted her head up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after five."

"Actually, it's 5: 27, so a little more than a quarter. More accurately, it is th-"

"Reid, I don't care." Prentiss starts to rub her eyes and moves her hands to her temples.

"But you asked."

"Hey kid, not everyone needs specifics." Morgan joked as he walked towards the coffee machine to supply Emily's request.

"Hello my beautiful darlings," a sweet voice rolled in to the room grabbing the attention of the awaken agents.

"Morning Garcia," Reid's voice was brighter than before thanks to the coffee.

"Hey Baby Girl, I never knew you look this good after sleeping at a desk." Morgan looked Garcia up and down and chuckled at Penelope's twisted smile.

"Oh my sweet prince, you're too good, but if you don't move your sweet ass from in front of the coffee machine, I'll have t-"

"Garcia, be nice," the light clicking of heels floated under a soft calming voice.

"Hey JJ. Good thing you showed up before PG here suck it to Morgan."

"I can take her, Prentiss. My Baby Girl wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure my statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder." Garcia smiled and made a bite sound in Morgan's direction.

"Well good morning, what have I been missing?" the older agent exited his office and walked down to the bullpen.

"Oh, morning Rossi. Morgan and Garcia are just flirting again." Prentiss' tone was very teasing but made both Morgan and Penelope smile.

"When aren't they?" JJ walked towards their leader's office as she spoke. "I'm to go tell Hotch were ready to get back to work." JJ's sweet voice changed slightly, her tone became more professional but somewhat harder, but in no way did that that hardness cancel out the serenity of her voice.

JJ returned with the news that break time is over, so they all filed through the bullpen to the conference room.

"Let's get to work. Reid, Morgan, I got access to the most recent victims' bodies, you to go check it out More families have agreed to speak to us, so JJ and Rossi, go speak to the Morrison family.

"What time should we be back?" Reid asked nonchalantly, hoping Hotch wouldn't make a big deal, but still understand.

"Everyone be back at 2100 hours. We will discuss then."

-o0o-

**Woodbridge, VA morgue**

**11:00 am**

"Let's see Mathew, 28, and James 36. Both have evidence of sexual assault and same abrasions on the wrists and ankles as the other victims. James has one bullet wound to the head. Mathew has multiple signs of torture." Morgan's voice never shook as he read the terrible pages aloud.

"Was there any gun powder residue on James hands?" Reid's curiosity rose as he examined the body.

"There is nothing in the coroner's report." Morgan and Reid looked at the examiner standing on the other side of the body.

"I did check but there was nothing." The corner stood there awkwardly as Reid and Morgan continued to discuss the case.

"I had re-read the case files a few times and I just noticed that three of the victims had gun powder residue on their hand. I have a theory. Do you think that the younger and smaller victims are being tortured to death and then he unsub lets the older victim decide if they want… _to _because the most important person in their life had been taken from them." Reid's theory scared him slightly, just at thought of losing someone so close to him like his mom, or any one of his team members.

"Reid are you okay?" Morgan's concern grew as he witnessed and instantaneous wall go up behind Reid's eyes the second he asked. "Do you actually think that those victims would take their lives, even though they knew they would be letting the unsub win." Morgan did his best to act as though nothing was wrong, and change the subject.

"Well they might not have realized that they were letting the unsub because they were so blinded by the fact that the person they love the most is gone. The others might not have believed the unsub when he said that. I mean how would you react to someone if they just told you they killed one of us, one of your sisters, or your mom?"

"Good point, what kinds of torture is evident on Matthew?"

"Well there are knife wounds and the arms and legs, bruising on the face, arms, legs, and shoulders, tearing on the lips and on the inside of the his mouth, most likely from the sexual abuse. The lacerations on his wrists and ankles are about two inches and are both ringed with lacerations on the outside."

"They most likely were restrained to a chair of some type. They were pulling against it with enough to not only bruise their wrists but cut into them as well. What else." Morgan waited patiently while looking over the file lying in his hand. It wasn't until he heard Reid dialing his phone did he look up. "who are you calling?"

"Penelope?"

"Yes my boy genius, how can I be of service?"

"Can you find out if and of the victims had a drug problem?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. Reid are you-" the joyful light of the computer tech was dimming, knowing what had happened in the past with Reid

"Did you get the information yet?" Reid had no interest in talking about how he was feeling, instead he, as always, wanted to focus on the case. "Garcia?"

"Um, yeah I got it. Alyssa Serta and Lily Morison were both addicted to meth. Haden Cambel, Chloe Phillips, Cassidy Richards all had issues with cocaine, Samantha Dickson struggled with heroine, and Mathew was an addict for, um, morphine." Garcia was patient with a response even though she really just wanted to reach out to Reid. "Reid-"

"Thanks Garcia." And just like that he hung up.

"There was traces of morphine in Mathew's toxicology report." After hearing Reid's question and politely waiting till the end of his phone call, the coroner thought she should enlighten them on this.

"Thank you. Morgan let's go." Reid starts out, followed by the curious Morgan. They walked down the hall and out to the car. "get back to the BAU so I can finish the geographic profile, please."

"Reid, what was that about?" Morgan was not about to interrupt Reid and his baby doll, but he was worried.

"I hadn't made this connection earlier, each of the tortured victims had very small puncture wounds on the underside of their arm, but I didn't connect them to that, nor did I realize that this was connected to toxicology. They each had a drug addiction earlier in life. By giving them something they had worked hard at getting clean at and it being forced to do it is torture. This unsub clearly knows his victims have had drug addictions of some kind. The unsub is likely to have been struggling with his own kind of addiction at one point in time. He is probably meeting his victims at NA type meetings. He is probably punishing the non-tortured victim."

"How so?"

"He is taking pairs of people who are supposed to protect each other, siblings, husbands and wives, best friends. He blames them for not protecting this person from this self-abuse. It is likely he blames someone in his life for not protecting him in life, and from his addiction." Reid finished and no one spoke for a while. Morgan contemplated calling Hotch, but decided against it. It was several minutes till someone spoke.

"I know Hotch is letting us go home today, so when do you want me to pick you up from your meeting. We don't have to do anything, I'll just take you home, but I want to be there to support you."

"Well Hotch is letting me leave earlier to make it on time, and you should be done half an hour before my meeting is over, so if you want you can wait in your car, or I can call you." Reid was very awkward again. He was shifting in his seat knowing that everyone was going to treat him different because of the new information about the case. The most of the ride remained silent as thoughts of _that day_ going through his head.

"Come on pretty boy, you hungry. Let's stop and get something to eat for dinner." Morgan was trying to be as accommodating as he could because he the team was going to be worried about him, even if Reid hates it.

"Sure." Whether he really is hungry or not, he agreed because he is now dreading going back to the office where his team members would be waiting with their worried looks and thoughts.

After they stopped for dinner, they finished the drive from Woodbridge back to Quantico. Neither spoke. Morgan drove with genuine concern for Reid swirling in his head. Reid fidgeted while repeating the events of _that day_, and obsessively worrying about his team's reactions. Morgan couldn't help but notice Reid start to scratch the inside of his elbow and the underside of his arm. This is something that he hadn't done in nearly two years. Morgan's concern grew with every minute of this day, every minute in this car, and every minute of this god forsaken case.

* * *

**A/N: "that day" reffers to when Reid was taken by Tobias Hankle, to any one who did not get that.**


End file.
